


Demon Night

by TheFlowersTeeth



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot (sort of), Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Top Ryo, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowersTeeth/pseuds/TheFlowersTeeth
Summary: Akira had always been curious. He wasn't a prude, and he trusted Ryo more than anyone else. So when he finds himself in an unfortunate situation, he can only go to Ryo for help.(Another sexual frustration fic)





	Demon Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sexual frustration fic, and the idea has actually been done to death but here's my contribution anyway

Fikira’s journals were always hard to read. Being a doctor of anthropology, he would fill his books with chicken scratch that apparently only he could understand, and it was a challenge for Ryo to make out. After the professor’s death, he’d stolen whatever research he could find, including all the journals and data he’d collected while studying the indigenous people. Though they were fascinating to read, they did fill him with a bit of remorse for the old man.

While his eyes skimmed over the notes, Ryo snatched a grape off the stem from a plate on the coffee table and popped it into his mouth before turning the page. Another diagram. He yawned, his eyes re-adjusting to the page in a determined focus. Ryo wanted to finish the book before he went off to bed, even if he was still drained from the day.

It was fast approaching nine o’clock at night and his penthouse was as quiet as ever, save for some gentle Vivaldi playing on the stereo. He always played some type of classical while he researched, even if he was no longer in the amazon, it provided him some reassurance of who he was. However, the silence was starting to get ot him. His secretary was gone, but he wasn’t actually alone in the house, and hadn’t heard a thing for over six hours. Worry was setting in.

Ryo sighed and shut the book. He paused for a brief moment before laying the journal back down on the coffee table and stood up, stretching, then made his way to the stairs. When he was on the second floor, Ryo walked through the dark, noticing the door to his guest room was cracked open a few inches and the light was on. He came to the door and stopped to knock, “Akira?” No answer. He opened the door.

Ryo went inside and spotted the ball tangled in the blankets, spikes of black hair on the pillow. “Akira?” He tried again, and again no answer. “Akira, come on. It’s been half a day. You can’t possibly need to sleep this long.” The form shifted in the blanket, indicating he was conscious, but he remained unresponsive. “Aren’t you hungry?” The only response he got was a soft sob. Ryo tensed, suddenly curious, “Akira?”

“Ryo…” Akira whispered, a little crack in his voice.

He moved in closer, “What’s wrong?”

“Ryo...I can’t…” There was a pause and he rolled over onto his back. His face was streaked with tears, and Ryo’s eyes widened when he saw the especially large tent in the blanket, right between his legs. 

He sighed, “I thought you took care of this.”

Akira slowly slid up into a sitting position, his legs spreading to accommodate the throbbing erection, and he looked up at Ryo shamefully. “The demon I was fighting yesterday...she was the one I paid. I didn’t finish.”

Ryo grumbled something under his breath, his fingers pressed to his forehead as he tried hard not to stare at the bulge under the fabric. “Can’t you just handle this on your own?”

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do?!” Akira snapped through gritted teeth as he threw the blanket off. Ryo froze with alarm as he looked down at his satin sheets that were now stained and reeking to high heaven of dried protein. Ryo covered his mouth and nose with his palm to block the odor, and he glared at Akira, who avoided his eyes. “Nothing works.”

Ryo was trying very hard not to glance at the massive, rock hard cock that was begging for attention beneath the strained cloth of his briefs, though his mouth was already watering. He quickly shook the thought away, “I’ll call my contact. He can bring you a woman tonight, just give me some time to--”

“No.”

Ryo paused, “What do you mean no?”

“They could be demons. I can’t trust any of them.”

Ryo looked him over, measuring the tone of his voice, “Have you slept at all?” Akira shook his head. “Then what do you plan on doing?” A fresh surge of tears rolled down his cheeks and he covered his eyes with his palms to hide it. Suddenly he was wrapping his arms around Ryo’s waist and hugging him tight, quietly whimpering. Ryo wasn’t sure what it meant, but he placed his hands on the back of Akira’s head to hold him close. Akira mumbled something into his chest. “Hmm?” He pressed his face into Ryo harder and mumbled again, a little louder though he was still unable to hear him, and he pulled back, placing a hand under his chin.

“Help me.” Akira said. 

It took the blond a few seconds to realize what he meant and his eyebrows hit the ceiling. He took a step back, “Ryo--”

“Excuse me?!”

“I can’t wait anymore.” Akira grabbed hold of Ryo’s shirt. “It has to be you.” 

Ryo abruptly smacked his hand away and turned to leave with a scoff, but Akira had already bolted to the door. He glared at him, trying to hide the growing fear that was looming. “Move.”

“I’m not an idiot Ryo. I can see how you look at me.”

He froze, his cheeks going uncharacteristically red, and his brain scrambled to end the silence, “What are you talking about?”

“I know what you are.” Akira stated very matter-of-factly. 

Ryo stared him down, “You don’t know anything, Akira.”

“You’re gay.”

His expression was unwavering, but the words sent a chill down his spine. They glared at one another for almost a full minute before Ryo finally gave up, “It’s none of your business.”

“We’re best friends, you could have told me.”

Though he was blushing he managed to maintain his cold composure, “Don’t insult me. My life is only my concern, not yours, and you can’t understand a thing about it.”

Akira took a hesitant step forward, “I understand that you want me.”

The blond stepped back, “And that entitles you to my body?”

“No…” He paused. “But I want you too.”

Ryo’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “You just want to get off.”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want your help, Ryo. Please, I need this. I need you.” 

A dark silence passed between them. It was obvious to Ryo that there was nothing he wanted more than Akira, and this was the opportunity of a lifetime. But still he was hesitant, unsure if he wanted to give himself up so easily, or if he thought this would ruin their friendship. Though the longer he looked into those eyes the less he seemed to care.

“You can fuck me.” Akira said, desperation in his voice as he tried to sweeten the deal. Ryo was taken aback at the candid statement, the words causing a rush of blood to shoot to his loins, and before he could react Akira’s hands were already on his waist. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

“Akira--”

“Ryo... _ please _ .” 

The blond swallowed nervously, more aware of just how hard he’d become at the mere thought of what Akira was asking of him. He wanted it. He craved it, and before he knew it he was running gentle fingers through Akira’s hair and pulling him in for a delicate kiss. Akira returned it, anxious for whatever he could get. The kiss was awkward at first, what with Ryo just testing the waters and Akira being too hungry to be tender. Showing no signs of hating it, Akira explored the feel of his soft lips, his lust causing him to press a little harder and overpower the blond. Not caring to get permission first, he slipped his hands under his shirt to caress his stomach, and Ryo flinched at the contact. He wondered, as Akira sealed his mouth on Ryo’s neck, how far he was really willing to go.

And he decided to find out.

Tipping his head to the side, Ryo smirked, “Do you really want me, Akira?” Akira responded with a bestial growl while unbuttoning his shirt. Deciding he was done being coy, Ryo reached down and took hold of the tight bulge in his boxers, squeezing the shaft through the fabric, and he breathed into his ear, “Get on the bed.”

Akira did as he was told, quickly making his way back to the bed, and as he went to sit down he yanked the briefs down his legs. Ryo took a lingering look at him, memorizing every inch of his perfect body and the strength of his cock standing proud, desiring nothing but Ryo’s touch. It was enough to make him lightheaded. He slipped the shirt off his chest and tossed it to the floor, then moved onto his pants. Akira was getting hotter by the second as Ryo completely removed his clothes and approached him, pushing him down so he was straddling his waist. He peered at him for a moment, a predatory glint in his eye before leaning in and planting kisses all down his neck and chest. There was no turning back now, though that wasn’t exactly an option at this point.

Ryo was rougher than Akira had imagined, licking and biting and scratching down his abdomen. He could tell just how much Ryo had actually wanted this, and he grinned, though there was a bit of fear in the back of his mind when he realized what exactly he’d be in store for now that he’d suggested Ryo have his way. Still, he wanted his release, and would quite frankly do anything for it.

It wasn’t as if he’d never been curious as to what it felt like.

He hissed when his nipple was pinched between Ryo’s teeth, too gentle to draw blood but sharp enough to get his attention. His lips traveled down his abs to his waist, and he stopped in front of his cock, heart pounding with anticipation. Ryo extended his tongue and swiped it once over the head, tasting the bitter pre-cum that gathered at the tip, and soon he was wrapping his lips around it. Akira flinched and his eyes closed as Ryo began sucking, moving down the shaft and trying to accommodate his size, which wasn’t easy, but he needed to show Akira that he was serious. He’d satisfy him better than some brothel girl, that he was sure of. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth which created a wet suction that sent shivers down his spine, and he groaned sharply. 

Suddenly Ryo took his mouth from the throbbing organ and moved down to lick at his swollen balls, sucking and biting at them and causing more pleasured noises to leak from Akira’s lips, before moving down further south and pressing his mouth against his asshole. Akira jolted out of his skin, “Ryo!”

Though he tried to struggle, Ryo held his thighs apart and licked with long, flat strokes, ignoring the stressed out whimpers of protest. He sealed his lips around the hole and pushed in, his tongue wriggling wildly into the nerve packed walls, and Akira cried out, “Fuck...!” He reached down to cup the back of Ryo’s head in a firm demand for more, his fingers twisting and pulling at his hair. The feeling was odd and alien to him, but it was so good he could barely stand it. Ryo snaked his hand up his groin and took hold of his cock, stroking fast and tight, and Akira tipped his head back and moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the sensation of being attacked from both ends.

With one final curl of his tongue, Ryo pulled back and sat up, taking a good look at his victim. Akira was breathing hard, a light sheen of sweat on his skin and face flushed red. He looked up at Ryo with half lidded eyes, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Ryo grinned, “You’re beautiful.” 

“Do it.” Akira hissed with urgency. “Just fuck me.”

Grinning, he made his way off the bed and opened up the nightstand drawer. Akira watched him take out a medium sized bottle full of clear gel, and he almost sighed with relief. Sitting back down on the bed, he carefully spread Akira’s legs and popped the cap to the bottle open. Ryo squirted a generous amount of lubricant on his fingertips, and Akira watched him, his heart racing. The gel met with his sensitive rim and he grimaced. It was too cold and wet and not pleasant at all, but he was enjoying the gentle rub.

Then without warning, Ryo shoved his fingers in too fast and too hard for him to adjust properly and Akira let out a surprised yelp, his legs cocking back towards his chest. He grunted from the strange combination of pain and pleasure while Ryo fingered him, waiting a minute or two before adding a third. Akira was whimpering loudly until a sudden shock struck him from deep inside, and he reached down to grab Ryo’s wrist, his grip tight. Ryo delivered, pushing hard circles into him, and the feeling put Akira into a trance.

Although he was enjoying being teased, he was also quickly approaching his climax, and that wasn’t part of the plan, so he quickly shoved Ryo’s fingers out and collapsed back into the bed, gasping for breath and only able to manage a weak “Please.” 

The blond nodded and moved in. Akira swung his legs around Ryo’s back and obediently lifted his hips, and Ryo nudged the tip up against his hole. Akira tensed. Although he tried to hide it, he was still nervous, and Ryo could tell, so he leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before pushing in. Akira’s eyes slammed shut and he threw his head back with a loud grunt, overpowered by the strong sensation. Ryo’s lips trailed down his chin and neck, emitting a soft moan as he slowly slid inside to the hilt. It burned like hell, and Akira clenched all his muscles, which left Ryo stuck in the impossible tightness.

“Relax.” Ryo gasped, trying very hard not to give into the pleasure too soon. Akira was breathing hard, lost to the pain and feeling as if he were about to break in two, and Ryo tried to call him back to reality with gentle strokes to his cheek. The lube helped against the burn, but it was such a foreign feeling for Akira that he had no idea how to relax his body. Ryo slowly slid out about halfway before pushing in again, a little harder this time, and Akira groaned. The thick pressure against his prostate was causing precum to leak out onto his stomach.

Deciding he’d waited enough, Ryo began gently thrusting, moving slow but deep and firm enough to get a response. It was a feeling he’d never experienced before, and was something he’d only spent too many nights fantasizing about. Now it was real, and Ryo was struggling to maintain his usual calm and collected state. With another snap of his hips, he hit the spot a little too hard, causing his lover to yell out. Akira never imagined anything could feel so good, and he wanted more. 

Suddenly Akira was grabbing his shoulders and with a hard shove he was flipping Ryo onto his back. Ryo’s fell into the bed and looked up at him, taken aback by the action, but Akira was already sitting back on his length again, taking all of it in. He slid down until he was sitting in Ryo’s lap and uttered a low, guttural growl. 

Now back in control, Akira licked the saliva from his lips and began to grind, emitting loud moans with every thrust into the spot that was bringing him closer to orgasm. Ryo’s eyes trailed across the contours of Akira’s hard, beautiful body while beads of sweat dripped down his skin, the furious rock of his hips pulling them both to the edge. It was a pretty sight. 

“F-fuck...I’m coming…” Akira choked out, reaching down for his cock. Ryo gripped his bucking hips and watched intently. “Ryo--I’m coming! Don’t stop!” He jerked himself off with urgent desperation, racing his lover to the breaking point. Ryo was panting from the effort to maintain his cool, but Akira was starting to tighten up and he knew it was time to let go.

“Akira.” Ryo whimpered, his back arching off the bed, “Akira...!”

Then in a flash Akira froze up, clenching every muscle and choking on a loud groan as he spilled out onto Ryo’s stomach and chest, and Ryo’s toes curled as he followed him into the climax. Akira saw stars as he was shocked with an earth shattering pleasure, his body trembling, and after what felt like minutes he finally let out a sharp exhale of completion. 

Ryo unglued his fingers from Akira’s waist, breathing hard with relief, and Akira lifted himself off his softening cock and fell over into the bed next to him, feeling the sticky warmth deep in his gut. He liked it.

“Do you feel better?” Ryo asked with an exhausted huff.

Through the haze Akira started to speak, but Ryo couldn’t hear the words. He shut his eyes and tried to focus, unable to make out the fuzzy mumbling that was coming in right next to him, but the words were trailing off into silence. 

Then he was opening his eyes again to a dead quiet, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth and his hand wrapped tight around his cock. His chest was coated in small pools of his own cum. The scent of the brunette was imprinted in the sheets where he’d slept only hours before, and Ryo bathed in the musky smell, the fantasy playing out in his mind.

Still trembling from the aftermath of orgasm, Ryo steadied his breathing and tried to regain composure. Though his heart was still racing, Ryo sat up and looked down at the mess he’d caused, and he reached over for the towel he’d laid out on the bed to wipe himself down.

With the pleasant thoughts of Akira still lingering, he sighed, the annoyance returning at the realization that he was once again alone with only his imagination to keep him company. It was a familiar sting.

Ryo turned his attention to the bedroom window and gazed out at the city skyline, hating himself for what he was doing. He felt he had no control, too weak to fight the lust anymore. But Ryo knew he could never tell Akira, even if they were the last two on earth, he had to keep this to himself.

The fantasy would have to sustain him.

**Author's Note:**

> More updates @theflowersteeth.tumblr.com


End file.
